The Day The World Came Crashing Down
by SiriuslylvnSirius25
Summary: Trisha, formerly King, Black was seated in the shadows of the courtroom where her husband was put before the Wizengamot. Tears ran down her face as she watched her husband get sentenced to a life in Azkaban.


That Fateful Day 

"Lily, take Harry and run!" James yelled at his wife in a panic. He could see Voldemort making his way up the walkway to the house. Peter had betrayed them. He couldn't believe it, but it was true. One of his best friends, a marauder, had betrayed him. "GO LILY!"

"Good-bye James. I love you!" Lily said tears streaming down her face as she picked up her screaming one year old boy and bolted for the stairs.

"I love you, too! And you too, Harry!" James yelled after them just as the front door was blasted open. He turned around to face the red slits that were Voldemort's eyes. A high-pitched cackle filled the air as James drew his wand towards Voldemort.

"You think that you can beat me?!" Voldemort's voice rang through the Potter's living room.

"I can sure as hell try!" James retorted. "Stupefy!"

James' spell was reflected easily by Voldemort who countered it with his own. "Crucio!"

James writhed around on the floor in pain, but refused to give Voldemort the satisfaction of him screaming. "Just for that spell Potter I am going to make you suffer before you die. But you're a lucky one now aren't you? I only have time for this short little bout of pain before I kill you, for you're not the one I'm here for," Voldemort hissed while releasing the curse and lazily waving his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

James fell to the ground with a soft thump. His eyes showing the pain from being under the Cruciatus Curse and the worry for his wife and son. Voldemort carelessly stepped over the lifeless body and walked up the stairs.

Lily had set Harry down in his crib and was now trying to think of a way out of the house. The protections around it made it so that she couldn't apparate out. Harry hadn't calmed down yet, it was like he knew what was happening. Lily couldn't help the tears that flowed freely from her eyes when she heard a soft thump from down stairs. She knew her husband was gone. She knew that she was doomed. If James couldn't win, then she sure as hell couldn't. But she had to try. She was not giving up without a fight and she wasn't going to let Voldemort take her only son willingly. Lily could hear Voldemort's footsteps coming down the hall. It was only a matter of seconds before he came through the door. She backed away from the door and stood in front of Harry protectively with her wand at the ready.

The door blasted open to reveal Voldemort's pale white skin and red slit eyes. Panic ran through Lily and she wondered how James didn't scream at seeing the horrible…creature before her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and instead pointed her wand at him.

"Silly girl, put your wand down. Your weak husband couldn't beat me. What makes you think that you can? Now, just step aside and give me the boy and I'll kill you easily."

"Not over my dead body!" She cursed herself for using that line. She already knew what his response would be.

"That, I can arrange," he replied as he lifted his wand and said those two fatal words for the second time that night. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily's body went limp as she fell to the floor lifeless. Voldemort turned his attention to the crying one year old boy.

"This is it? This is the great Harry Potter. What is supposed to be so special about you that you _would_ be my downfall?" Voldemort pondered, for about two seconds before turning his wand on the little boy. For the third and final time that night he hissed, "Avada Kedavra!"

Sirius Black flew quickly above the tree tops. He was fuming. He had just left his wife, Trisha, to check up on Peter, make sure he was all right and still alive and kicking. What he found was upsetting. Peter was gone. His stuff was gone. There wasn't any sign of a struggle. He just up and left. He was the spy in the Order. He betrayed his friends. He betrayed Lily and James. They put their lives and trust in him and he betrayed them. Truthfully, Sirius was afraid of what he would find when he arrived at the Potter's home.

And he was right. As he came closer to his destination he saw a green skull with a protruding snake as a tongue coming out of its jaw floating above a pile of ruins. Sirius sped even faster, if that was possible. When he reached the rubble he jumped off his bike and began his search for his best friend, his wife, and their son. He was looking under wood pieces from what he thought was the living room when he saw a hand sticking out from underneath the couch. Tears welled up in his eyes as he lifted the couch off the body.

"No…no…James? Oh, please James. Wake up! Please!" Sirius begged, tears pouring from his eyes, as he cradled his best friend. James was his best friend, his brother. They were inseparable. They pulled pranks together, they served detention together, and they even went through auror training together. They were truly brothers, and now James is gone. Sirius' rage surged as he thought of Peter betraying them. Then he remembered Lily and Harry. He let go of James albeit regretfully and left to find them.

He heard a faint cry. "Harry!" Sirius followed the voice and found Harry on the ground beside his mother crying. He noticed blood dripping from the boys forehead and upon closer inspection saw that it was shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Harry…shh. It'll be okay," Sirius cooed picking up his godson. He wiped the blood of his forehead and held him closely, crying for the loss of his two friends.

"Sirius," came a loud voice from behind Sirius. He turned around to see the tear-stained face of Rubeus Hagrid.

"Hagrid," Sirius stated in a voice not his own. It was distant and bitter. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"Sirius, hand Harry ov'r to me," Hagrid opened his arms to take the young boy.

"I'm his godfather. I'm his legal guardian now," Sirius choked.

"I'm s'ry Sirius, bu' it's Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius looked at him torn between keeping Harry or obeying Dumbledore. Finally, he handed the child over to the half-giant.

"Take my bike. You'll get there quicker."

"Thanks."

Hagrid flew off with Harry safely tucked in front of him. Sirius' rage boiled. He was going to get Peter. He was going to make him pay for what he did.

"PETER!!" Sirius yelled at the short, rat like boy who was trying to escape him. Sirius' wand was out and he had Peter cornered in an alleyway in Diagon Alley. People were starting to crowd around them, but Sirius didn't care, all he wanted to do was to make Peter pay for what he did.

Peter on the other hand decided that he could use the crowd to his advantage and he yelled, "HOW COULD YOU SIRIUS??? THEY WERE YOUR BEST FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY JAMES AND LILY LIKE THAT?? HOW COULD YOU HAND THEM OVER TO YOU-KNOW-WHO??"

Peter fake cried as he hid his wand behind his back. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO BETRAYED THEM!! YOU DID!"

"AND NOW YOUR TRYING TO PIN IT ON ME?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD STOOP SO LOW?? DON'T YOU THINK THAT JAMES AND LILY DESERVE JUSTICE?"

"OF COURSE I DO!! THAT'S WHY I'M HERE!! TO GET YOU BACK FOR WHAT YOU D-!"

No more was heard as just at that second a huge explosion occurred and the wall behind Peter was blown to pieces. Peter was no where in sight as the aurors arrived on the scene. All that was there when the smoke dispersed was rubble, twelve dead muggles, Peter's fingers, and many witnesses that thought Sirius had done it. Sirius started laughing at the irony of it all. In fact, he wasn't just laughing, he was cackling. Anyone who was there thought he was mad. It was really just his way of letting in all out. He laughed at it, and he knew that laughing just made him look even more guilty, but he couldn't help it. It just came out and he couldn't stop. The aurors grabbed hold of the laughing Sirius and dragged him off. He didn't even try fighting back.

"Sirius Black, you are here by sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of twelve muggles and one Peter Pettigrew," said the Head of the Wizengamot.

Trisha, formerly King, Black was seated in the shadows of the courtroom where her husband was put before the Wizengamot. Tears ran down her face as she watched her husband get sentenced to a life in Azkaban. She screamed out after him, but stopped as the dementors came through the door.

Sirius was grabbed by the dementors and was starting to be pulled away. He looked into Trisha's eyes and he knew that she believed him to be innocent. That she believed the truth. He yelled after her, fighting as best he could against the dementors draining him. He had to get away. He had to be with Trisha. They were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to have children together. But no. None of that could happen now. All because of Peter 'Bloody' Pettigrew. All this was his fault. Lily and James. Harry being orphaned. Him being thrown in Azkaban. Trisha's life alone, without him. Remus being shunned.

He thought of how they all believed it to be Remus that was the spy. How wrong they were. Sirius wanted to apologize to him. He wanted to be able to see his best friend and tell him that he was wrong. That he was sorry for ever doubting him, but no. He couldn't do that. Instead, he was going to rot in Azkaban till death.

Trisha crumbled to the floor, screaming that it wasn't Sirius. That he would never do that. That him and James were brothers. To give him a fair trial. No one in the room even paid attention to her. They didn't even look over to the woman crying her eyes. They just walked out of the room single file. All just happy that something was being done. That someone was going to jail. They didn't care who or even if the person was guilty or not, just that something was being done.

Trisha didn't know how long she was in the courtroom for, only that she would never see her beloved Sirius ever again.


End file.
